Nine Months
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: This is my story about what happened during the time when 18 was pregnant. R&R please


"Congratulations, your going to be parents" announced the doctor

Disclaimer: No No No I don't own any of this stuff and I never ever will. I am just a die-hard fan who wishes she owned DBZ but sadly does not

Authors Note: This is my story on, well basically it's about the time when 18 was pregnant and about what happened during that time. R&R please

****

9 Months

"Congratulations, you're going to be parents" announced the doctor. 18's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive" replied the doctor. 18 jumped up and ran out the room, Krillen didn't even try to follow her.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah she'll be fine after she gets over the shock of it" replied Krillen

"Your wife's going to need another appointment in about 2 weeks," said the doctor.

"Sure, is the 16th ok?" asked Krillen. He waited while the doctor checked her computer.

"That's fine. Is 2 O'clock ok?" asked the doctor. Krillen stood up.

"That sound great, see you then," said Krillen and he left. Outside it was pouring with rain and Krillen was instantly soaked. He stood out in the rain for a few minutes deciding where to go. He thought 18 would probably want to be alone for a while so he decided to go and visit Bulma.

18 landed out side her small house and walked up the steps, she unlocked the door and walked inside. 18 threw her wet jacket to the ground and went upstairs to have a bath, she was hoping Krillen wouldn't be home for a few hours.

By the time Krillen reached Capsule Corp, the rain had grown into a savage thunderstorm. He knocked on the door and wiped some hair out of his eyes. A few minutes later Vegeta opened the door, he had Trunks slung over his shoulder.

"What do you want cue ball?" asked Vegeta. Krillen pushed past him and walked into the lounge room.

"I'm not bald any more Vegeta," said Krillen "and where's Bulma?" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and placed Trunks on the ground, he immediately crawled over to Krillen.

"Don't touch him," yelled Vegeta. Krillen looked up.

"Why not?" he asked

"Because you are dripping wet" replied Vegeta, but it was too late, Trunks was already crawling all over Krillen. Vegeta threw his hands up in the air and went to find Bulma. Soon she walked into the lounge room, the pockets in her lab coat were packed full of crazy new inventions.

"Hi Krillen, what brings you here," said Bulma "hey where's that wife of yours?"

"18, I'm not exactly sure where she is right now," said Krillen. Bulma threw her jacket over the back of a chair and sat down next to Krillen.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Well she sort of got a bit upset and then she just took off, hopefully she went back home" replied Krillen.

"Do you know what upset her?" asked Bulma

"Yeah, but I don't think she would want me to tell you, she'll tell you when she's ready," said Krillen

"I understand," said Bulma. She plucked her son off Krillen's lap and gently rocked him in her arms.

"Do you want some coffee?" asked Bulma.

"That'd be great thanks," said Krillen. Bulma smiled and stood up, she placed Trunks in his playpen and they both walked into the kitchen. Krillen sat at the bench and watched while Bulma boiled the kettle.

"Here you go," said Bulma and she placed a coffee mug down in front of him.

"Thanks" said Krillen.

18 got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed, she was staring at the hole she had created in the wall when she had gotten frustrated one morning. She stayed there until Krillen came home almost 3 hours later. She heard the familiar creak of the front door, then she heard the stairs groaning as Krillen made his way up them, but still 18 didn't move. Krillen entered the room and sat down on the bed next to 18.

"18" said Krillen quietly, she didn't respond for a few minutes, but eventually she turned her head to face her husband.

"What?" she asked, then she turned her head back to the wall.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Krillen.

"What do you think" replied 18

"Would you like to be alone?" asked Krillen. 18 shook her head, she looked down at her wedding ring and smiled, it was only small but she loved it.

"Don't go," said 18. Krillen smiled despite the fact he knew how scared 18 was feeling. He put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her, soon 18 had fallen asleep. Gently he rested her against the pillow and crept out the room.

Krillen was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of rice when 18 walked into the lounge room, she was holding a pile of envelopes in her hand.

"Bills?" asked Krillen

"Yep" replied 18 and she sat down next to Krillen and snatched the rice out of his hands. Krillen sifted through the bills.

"Rent, gas, electricity. 18 we can't afford to pay all of these. Water, telephone. You know how tight the budget is right now". 18 sighed, she knew perfectly well he was right, they could barely afford to shop once a fortnight at the moment and now they were faced with 5 bills as well and to top thing off they were now expecting a baby.

"We'll work something out," said 18 as she ripped open the water bill, she winced when she saw the figures.

"No we won't 18, not this time. We can't keep living like this anymore, I mean look at this place it's a dump" said Krillen. He was right. The house was an inner city apartment with one bedroom a bathroom a kitchen and a lounge room, they were all run down and messy, it was certainly no place to raise a child.

"Well what are we going to do Krillen?" asked 18

"There is one option" said Krillen

"What?" asked 18

"Master Roshi said we were welcome on the island anytime, remember" said Krillen.

"Yeah I remember that" said 18.

"How much do we have to fork out for bills this time?" asked Krillen. 18 held the bills out in front of her while she worked out the sum.

"Almost 400 dollars" she said glumly.

"18 we can't afford that amount of money, it looks like master Roshi's is the only option" said Krillen

"I guess so" said 18, she layed down on the couch and threw her legs over Krillens, he started to massage her feet.

"That feels good" said 18, Krillen smiled he loved doing things to help 18. Soon there was a knock on the door. 18 opened her eyes and groaned.

"I'll get it" said 18 and she got up and walked to the door. She was greeted by a man in a dark blue suit, he was holding a clip board.

"Are you 18?" he asked

"Yeah, why, what do you want?" she asked as she rubbed her head, she was beginning to get a headache.

"I am from the repossession department, you haven't paid all of your over due bills so we have to take your belongings to that value" said the man.

"No you don't understand, you can't take out stuff, it's all we have" said 18.

"I'm sorry miss, but we have to" said the man and he lead a team of removalists into the house.

"18, who are they?" asked Krillen as he got up off the couch.

"They are the repossession people they're taking out stuff because we didn't pay our bills" said 18. Krillen walked over to the man in the suit.

"Excuse me?" he said. The man turned around and looked at Krillen.

"Yes" he said.

"What exactly do you have to take?" asked Krillen. The man looked at his board.

"The sofa, television, radio, dining set and all the crystal" said the man.

"No," shouted 18 "we got that crystal for our wedding, you can't take it".

"I really am very sorry, but the department has ordered me to take all of these items" said the man as the men packed the last few items into a box. Then they all left.

"Great" said Krillen, he sat on the coffee table

"What now?" asked 18, she sat on the cold, hard wooden floor.

"Let's go to bed" said Krillen.

The next morning Krillen woke to find the other side of the bed empty. He got up and found 18 in the bathroom hunched over the toilet.

"Morning" said Krillen.

"Whatever," said 18 she stood up and flushed the toilet "I'm going back to bed". Krillen followed her and they both climbed back into bed.

"Krillen, why did this have to happen to me?" asked 18.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Krillen.

"Why did I have to get pregnant, it's not right. I'm not even human" said 18.

"Don't say that 18, we've been over this before, and why on Earth would you consider it bad to be pregnant?" asked Krillen.

"I am carrying something inside me. Krillen, I can't be a good mother" said 18.

"How do you know that, I think you'll be a wonderful mother" said Krillen. 18 rolled over and snorted.

"Are you still going to call Master Roshi?" asked 18

"Yep, I'll do it right now" said Krillen, he picked up the phone and dialled in the number for Kame House, but all he received was a pre-recorded message from the telephone company.

"We regret to inform you that repeated failure to pay your telephone bills has lead us to cancel all access to your phone" said the voice. Krillen slammed the phone down.

"What?" asked 18

"The damn Phone Company cut us off," said Krillen

"It's just not our week," said 18.

"Well how do you feel about paying Master Roshi a visit?" asked Krillen

"Do we really have another choice?" said 18.

Later that morning Krillen and 18 were in the car when there was a loud bang from the under the bonnet, next there was a big cloud of smoke.

"What next?" asked 18 as she climbed out of the car. Krillen packed the car up into it's capsule and they took off into the sky.

"This is the worst week ever" said 18.

"At least it can't get any worse" said Krillen.

Almost an hour later Kame Island came into view. 18 spun around so her back was facing the water and she looked up at Krillen.

"What are you looking at?" asked Krillen

"You" replied 18

"Ok then" said Krillen. He flew down so he was level with 18 and took her hand in his, he flashed her a big reassuring smile and she knew everything would be fine. They landed on the island and knocked on the front door. Oolong greeted them.

"Hi guys, come on in" he said

"Thanks" said Krillen and he and 18 walked into the small pink house.

"What can we do for you two?" asked Oolong.

"Is Master Roshi in?" asked Krillen

"Of course he is he never goes anywhere" replied Oolong, Krillen laughed.

"I'll go find him," said Oolong and he walked off. Krillen and 18 took a seat on the couch.

"So what do you think?" asked Krillen. 18 took a good look around the room and slowly nodded her head.

"It's certainly a lot better than where we are now" said 18

"Yeah, I really enjoyed living here as a child, it's a good place" said Krillen

"I'll believe you" said 18.

"Hello Krillen" said Master Roshi as he entered the room.

"Hi," said Krillen "it's good to see you"

"You to and its especially good to see you 18" said Roshi, he looked her up and down. 18 instantly regretted wearing a short denim skirt and a white tank top.

"You are a sick sad man," said 18.

"So guys what brings you round here?" asked Roshi.

"Well remember when you said we could come stay with you anytime?" asked Krillen.

"Yes" said Roshi slowly.

"Well how would you feel about taking us on permanently?" asked Krillen. Roshi thought about this for a few minutes.

"Well it has been quiet around here since you left, so I'd love to have you guys" said Roshi

"Will it be ok for all 3 of us to stay?" asked 18

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Roshi. 18's hand instinctively went to her stomach.

"We're expecting," said Krillen

"Congratulations" said Roshi

"Thanks" said Krillen.

"You can bring your stuff around when ever you want," said Roshi. 

A bit later on Vegeta and Bulma showed up on the island.

"Hi" said Bulma as she sat down next to 18

"Hi," said 18 "how have you been?"

"I've been good thanks" said Bulma, she jumped up and snatched her son off Vegeta who looked about ready to throw him through the window.

"Woman, your son is an annoying little brat" said Vegeta

"He's half yours to Vegeta" said Bulma, she was used to his attitude by now. Vegeta snorted and walked outside.

"How have you two been?" asked Bulma

"Not that good" replied 18

"Oh, why not?" said Bulma.

"We've had our phone cut off, we have 5 bills we can't afford to pay and yesterday the repossession people came and took our stuff. He even took the crystal you gave us for our wedding, then this morning the car broke down" said 18

"Wow, I guess you guys really are in trouble" remarked Bulma

"Yeah, me and Krillen are moving in here soon," said 18

"Really?" asked Bulma

"Yeah, well I guess it's better here. It's got lots of fresh air and sunshine, it's bigger and safer and there will be lots more room to run around and play," said 18

"Why do you care about running around and playing?" asked Bulma. 18 looked across at Krillen, he nodded his head supportively.

"Well," started 18 "I'm going to have a baby"

"What, really oh my god congratulations 18, and you to Krillen" said Bulma

"I actually wanted to ask you something Bulma" said Krillen

"Go ahead" said Bulma

"Well under the circumstances I was wondering if you would be able to keep an eye on 18 as well as the doctor, that is if 18 doesn't mind of course" said Krillen. Bulma looked at 18.

"What, I don't care" said 18. It was then that it occurred to Krillen that 18 didn't know anything about being pregnant.

"Hey Bulma can I talk to you?" asked Krillen

"Sure" said Bulma and they both walked outside.

"Bulma, 18 knows nothing about being pregnant and I was wondering if you could maybe have a chat with her" said Krillen

"You're right Krillen, I'd love to do it," said Bulma "when are you guys moving in?"

"I think either tomorrow or the next day" said Krillen

"Right I'll pop back around on Friday then" said Bulma and the walked back inside.

The next day 18 was still lying in bed at 10.30 am and she was in no mood to get up any time soon. She sat up and rummaged around through the draw in her bedside table, soon she found what she was looking for.

"Why don't you just go and see him" said Krillen as he entered the room

"I can't," said 18 "last time he said he never wanted to see me again because I wasn't really his sister anymore, apparently I've changed to much for him, he still enjoys pointless destruction and death" said 18. Krillen took the photo out of 18's hands and had a good long look at it. It was of the twins when they had been first activated, 18 had he arms thrown around her brother's neck and he had a tight grip on her waist, they both had stupid grins on their faces.

"That was the only time I can ever remember him smiling and just having fun like that," said 18 as she took the photo back and slid it in the draw "after that it was all Goku Goku Goku that was all he ever thought about".

"Just try not to think about it to much" said Krillen

"That's easy for to say, he's not your brother" said 18. Krillen climbed into bed and kissed 18.

"What was that for?" asked 18

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss my own wife?" asked Krillen.

"Yes" replied 18

"Oh ok, well then I kissed you because you are incredibly beautiful, smart, funny, strong oh did I mention incredibly beautiful" said Krillen. 18 couldn't help laughing, her husband was such an idiot sometimes, but that just made her love him even more. 18 sat down a little and rested her head against the bed head.

"So when are we going to Roshi's?" asked 18

"I dunno, it's up to you" replied Krillen.

"Ok we'll go after lunch, Bulma gave me a whole lot of these capsule things put our stuff in but I have no idea how they work" said 18. Krillen laughed.

"Here I'll show you" he said he took a capsule out the draw and threw it at a pile of clothes on the floor, there was a bang and then they were gone. He walked over to the capsule picked it up and walked back to 18.

"You just press this button and the stuff inside will re-appear" said Krillen.

"Cool" said 18, Krillen smiled and hugged her. Soon 18 climbed out f bed, she traded her red pyjama pants and top for her favourite blue jeans, which were to short and her favourite black and white top, she pulled on her yellow sock but left her shoes on the floor. 18 walked over to her big mirror and tied a black bandanna in her hair, she wiped some mascara on her lashes and turned to face Krillen.

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" asked 18 as she examined her perfectly flat stomach.

"18 have you gone crazy, you look like a stick, you are not fat," said Krillen "yet".

"What do you mean yet?" asked 18

"Well remember how Chi-chi looked for months before she had Goten?" asked Krillen.

"Yeah, she looked like a blimp" said 18 as she sat down on the bed.

"Well that's what all pregnant women look like" said Krillen.

"Oh my god, I need to have a serious talk with Bulma" said 18.

"She's coming to Kame House on Friday" said Krillen

"Good" said 18.

"Is that all of it?" asked Krillen

"I think so," replied 18 as she capsulised the last few items "why don't you go check"

"Alright" said Krillen and he disappeared. He came back a few minutes later.

"You got all of it" said Krillen.

"I could have told you that" said 18 with out looking away from the window.

"Don't tell me your gonna miss this place" said Krillen as he walked over to 18's side, 18 turned to look at her husband.

"You have got to be kidding," said 18 "I used to live in a cave that was better than this". Krillen laughed, he remembered that cave very well and in all honesty it was better than the house they were in now, if you could even call it a house. 18 sighed.

"C'mon lets go" said 18, she walked out the front of the house into the warm afternoon sun.

"It sure is beautiful," said Krillen as they flew over the sparkling blue ocean.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to like living out here" commented 18 as she took in the scenery around her. Ocean as far as the eye could see a perfectly blue sky and just off in the distance was Kame House.

"There it is" said 18 and she picked up speed. Krillen grinned widely and took off after her.

"Hi guys" said turtle as they landed on the island.

"Hi turtle," said Krillen "nice day huh"

"Yeah it's lovely" agreed turtle and they all went inside.

"So where are we staying?" asked 18

"We'll be staying in my old room, it's huge and it even has it's own bathroom," replied Krillen "c'mon I'll show you", he continued and he lead 18 up the stairs.

"Wow your right, it is big in here" said 18 as she looked around the room, it was painted a soft yellow the window and door frames were light blue, the whole room had a summery feel to it, even the furniture were summer colours. 18 walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Krillen this bed has to go, as a matter of fact I think all the furniture can go, I like our stuff much better" said 18. So all of Krillens old furniture was turfed to make way for the new stuff, even though it was all a very dark oak colour and totally didn't match the room, it was a lot more comfortable and it looked better to. By the time Krillen and 18 had unpacked all of their stuff and Krillen had moved the furniture around 500 times to suit 18's taste, the sun was begging to dip below the ocean. 18 looked out the big window and gasped.

"What?" asked Krillen

"Isn't the sunset beautiful" commented 18.

"Yeah, that one of the reasons I like this room so much, it has a great view" said Krillen.

By the time it was Friday the full affect of summer had hit Kame House, it was scorching hot every day and it showed no sign of cooling down anytime soon. On Friday morning 18 was lying in bed watching the sun cast reflection off the water and sending colourful beams dancing all around the room, it really was beautiful and if she listened she could hear the water gently crashing against the shore. If it weren't for the fact that it was only 6.30 in the morning and already almost 30 degrees she would have been perfectly happy. Next to her Krillen began to stir, 18 brushed some hair behind her ear and rolled over on to one side to watch him. Eventually his eyes flickered open and the first thing he saw was his wife's face about 15cm away from his.

"Good morning gorgeous" he said sleepily.

"It's about time you woke up" said 18. Krillen looked across at the clock.

"18 it's only 6.30, you never wake up this early, it's usually the other way around" said Krillen. 18 rested her head on Krillen's pillow and yawned.

"You know I think you right" said 18 and using Krillens arm as a pillow, she fell back asleep.

"Wake up" said Krillen no more than 10 minutes later.

"No," mumbled 18 "go away"

"But you have to wake up 18" begged Krillen. 18 opened one eye and looked up at Krillen.

"You better have a damn good reason" said 18

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you" said Krillen and he flashed his big goofy grin that he knew 18 couldn't resist.

"Don't look at me like that" said 18 playfully and she kissed Krillen on the cheek.

At about 1.00 Bulma showed up. 18 and Krillen were splashing about in the ocean when they noticed her. 

"Hi guys" called out Bulma from the shore.

"Hi Bulma. Come on in, the waters great" said Krillen.

"I'd love to Krillen, but I'm not really dressed for it" said Bulma motioning to the blue denim jeans shorts and yellow tank top she was wearing. 18 stood up and squeezed some water out of her hair, she was wearing a red bikini. She walked out the water and over to Bulma.

"Hi" she said, she dried her self off and pulled on a pair of shorts.

"You wanna go inside?" asked 18

"Sure" said Bulma. They walked inside and 18 poured them both a cold drink.

"So how's things?" asked Bulma as 18 handed her a drink.

"It's gotten better since we moved in here" replied 18

"That's good" said Bulma

"And Krillen's glad to be back here too, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time" said 18

"Yeah, he was always saying how much he loved it here before he met you" said Bulma.

"What do you mean by that?" asked 18

"Oh, nothing really" said Bulma

"I don't believe you'" said 18 she gave Bulma a funny look "are you implying that Krillen was happier before he met me?" she asked.

"She better not be," said Krillen as he walked through the front door "because she has no idea how happy you make me". Krillen walked over to where 18 was sitting and gave her a hug.

"See I do make him happy" said 18

"I know that" said Bulma.

"I'll be up stairs if you need me" said Krillen and he walked out the room.

Some months later Krillen and 18 were sitting in the waiting room in the doctor's surgery. 18 was about to have her first ultrasound. She placed one hand on her now not so flat stomach, though she wasn't overly fat she had lost her perfect figure, it had been replaced by a tiny bulge which seemed to get a tiny bit bigger with each passing week. Her other hand was wrapped tightly in Krillens. 18 let out a loud sigh and slumped further into her chair.

"It's so hot," said 18 as she wiped some hair off her face.

"I know," said Krillen.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Krillen a few minutes later.

"What, I feel fine. Krillen, I'm not a cripple, I'm just pregnant" said 18, she knew Krillen was just trying to be helpful, but love and affection still weren't emotions she could handle very well. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, still hand in hand, Krillen knew how nervous 18 was feeling right now, but there was absolutely nothing he could do to calm her nerves, he had already tried everything.

"Krillen, 18 you can go through now" said the lady behind the counter.

"Thank-you" said Krillen.

"Go to room 12" said the lady kindly.

"Ok" said 18 and the headed down the corridor.

"Hi 18, hi Krillen please take a seat" said the doctor Kindly. As told they sat in the chairs and waited while the doctor typed something into her computer.

"So 18, I see you are at 3 months" she said

"Yes, that right" said 18

"Ok then, hop up onto the bed at lets take a look at your baby, you can watch to Krillen" said the doctor. She pulled 18's top up and rubbed some cream onto her stomach, then she hooked her up to a machine and started to run a black thing over 18's stomach. Krillen just watched on in amazement.

"There we go," said the doctor after a few minutes "say hello to your baby". Krillen ran his hand across the screen, then looked at 18 and smiled.

"There's the head and there's a leg and an arm," said the doctor as she pointed to various spot on the monitor "would you like some photos?" she asked

"Sure" said Krillen. The doctor fiddled around for a few minutes then handed 18 six photos.

"Look Krillen, it's our baby's first picture" said 18 happily. Krillen smiled proudly. 18 did her shirt up and sat back down in the chair.

"As far as I can tell you baby is perfectly healthy, it has a nice strong heartbeat and looks about the right size for this stage in the pregnancy" said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor, will you need to see me again?" asked 18

"Yes I need to see you again in 3 weeks, just to give you a check up" said the doctor.

"Ok, see you then," said 18 and she and Krillen left.

Krillen and 18 landed outside their next destination no more than 15 minutes later. 18 looked up at the big dome shaped building in confusion, no how many times she looked at the capsule corporation she couldn't work out why it was the shape it was. They walked up to the front door and knocked. Bulma greeted them a few minutes later.

"Hi guys, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fat" complained 18

"We're fine," said Krillen

"So what can I do for you guys?" asked Bulma

"You said you would give 18 a check up this week" said Krillen. Bulma slapped her forehead.

"Oh yeah that's right, ok then you wait here Krillen and 18 you come with me" said Bulma. 18 shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok then catch ya after Krillen" said 18 and she followed Bulma off down one off the many halls of capsule corp.

Krillen sat on the couch picked up the T.V remote and started to flick through the channels on the TV he had a feeling he was going to be waiting a while

"Oh 18 I saw this dress at the mall yesterday that would look just gorgeous on you" said Bulma as she hooked 18 up to a scanner.

"Bulma do you still think I could fit into anything half decent" said 18 motioning to the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing, Bulma couldn't help laughing as she read the readout's on her computer screen.

"What's all that?" asked 18 when she saw all the writing and numbers.

"Oh, I'm just checking how your cybernetic enhancements are handling the changes your body are going through" said Bulma

"And" asked 18

"They seem to be handling it just fine, now I'll check your organic organs, like your heart, lungs and liver" replied Bulma and she pressed a few buttons on the scanner, the whole time she was just chatting away happily.

"Hey Bulma can I ask you something?" asked 18

"Sure" replied Bulma

"Can you tell if my child is going to be half android?" asked 18

"I can tell you that right now if you really want to know" said Bulma. She pulled her computer chair over to the bed where 18 was lying and sat down.

"Go on, tell me then, I don't like suspense" said 18

"Ok, your baby will be half android half human, but that doesn't necessarily mean she will have artificial parts like you" said Bulma. It was only after she had said it that she realised she had made a horrible mistake, she was praying 18 wouldn't pick it up but she did.

"Did you say she?" asked 18

"Damn" said Bulma

"Your telling me I'm having a little girl" said 18, she sounded almost ecstatic, Bulma could never remember hearing her more happy

"Um, yeah" said Bulma. After 18 had calmed down a little she remembered their previous conversation.

"Bulma how can my baby be half android but not have modifications, I'm confused" said 18

"Well, she will most probably have all human organs but she will also have exceptional strength and speed because of your unlimited energy supply, but then again I could be wrong" said Bulma

"Wow" said 18 as she nodded her head "is my baby healthy?" she asked

"She's fighting fit," said Bulma "that's it, I'm done you can go home now" said Bulma. 18 smiled and watched as Bulma unhooked the machine. 18 walked out into the lounge room.

"That was quick" said Krillen.

"Oh before you guys go, I have something for you" said Bulma and she rushed off to her room, she came back with a cardboard box.

"Here you go, just please be careful with it," said Bulma. Krillen opened the box and pulled out a brand new digital camcorder.

"Thanks Bulma," said Krillen "we've never had one of these before".

"Hey, think of it as a new wedding present since your old one got taken away" said Bulma.

"Don't worry, I'll get that stuff back if it's the last thing I do" said 18

"Bye Bulma" called out Krillen as he walked out the front of the house with 18 close behind, soon they were high over the ocean.

"Hey Krillen, guess what?" said 18 happily.

"What?" asked Krillen

"I know what sex our baby is" said 18. Krillen stopped dead in his tracks.

"Really?" he asked.

"Krillen, would I lie to you" said 18.

"No. Well are you going to tell me or not?" asked Krillen. 18 flew a little closer.

"You're going to have a health little baby girl" said 18. Krillen threw his arms around 18's neck and hugged her.

"That's so fantastic," said Krillen.

"Yeah, I thought so to," said 18.

The next morning 18 woke to find the camcorder stuck right in her face. 18 groaned and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Go away" came 18's muffled voice from under the pillow.

"I can't I'm making a video for Marron" said Krillen. 18 pulled the pillow off her head and looked straight at Krillen completely forgetting about the camcorder.

"Who the hell is Marron" asked 18

"Oh yeah, I was thinking that was a good name for our baby" said Krillen. 18 knew she'd heard that name somewhere before but it was still too early to think clearly so she forgot about it.

"Hi Marron, I'm your mum" said 18 and she waved into the little window on the camera, she snatched the camera out of Krillens hands and faced it at him.

"And that's your daddy" said 18. Krillen put his hand on the back of his head and grinned stupidly, his hair was a mess, and 18 thought it just made him look even cuter.

"Hi princess" said Krillen. Krillen reached out and took 18's free hand and pulled her into the screen. 18 just laughed and gave Krillen a quick peck on the cheek, then she shut the camera down. Later that afternoon Krillen and 18 were playing in the ocean, they had no idea Master Roshi was filming them. One day Marron would sit down and watch this and see her mother in a state of total relaxation, something that happened very rarely.

That night 18's eyes shot open and she sat straight up in bed, she reached over and flicked on the lamp, coating the room in a soft glow. She shook Krillen on the shoulder, he stirred and rolled over.

"Krillen wake up" said 18, she sounded mad. Krillen's eyes slowly came open and he sat up.

"What's wrong 18, it's two am, go back to sleep," said Krillen.

"Krillen why the hell do you want to name your baby after your ex" asked 18 quietly, from the tone in her voice Krillen could have sworn she sounded hurt or at the very least confused.

"I just think it's a nice name, that's all" said Krillen

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" asked 18

"Positive" replied Krillen, he leaned in and kissed 18, she kissed him back.

"C'mon you need your sleep" said Krillen

"Alright" said 18 she flicked off the lamp and rested her head on Krillens chest.

"18 I think we should both put a message onto the video" said Krillen as he put a cup off coffee down in front of his wife.

"Hey I was thinking that to" said 18

"Well then it must be a good idea," said Krillen as he sat at the kitchen table next to 18. A few minutes later Oolong walked into the room clutching the camera.

"Hi Marron" said Krillen, 18 stuck her tongue out at the camera and then burst out laughing, both men in the room looked stunned, 18 never laughed, she must have been in a very good mood this morning. 18 tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Good morning Marron," said 18, she stood up and looked at the Marron which was growing inside her

"Look what you're doing to me girl, I'm fat" said 18, then she walked out of the view of the camera.

About 5 months later 18 was sitting out on the beach watching the clouds lazily floating past. She was waiting patiently for Krillen to come home, the camcorder was lying in the sand next to her, she knew she had to record her message, Krillen had done his months ago and 18 wanted to do the finial editing on Bulmas computer before Marron was born next month. She picked up the camera and turned it on, she easily rested it on her huge stomach. Right after she had finished recording her message Krillen came home, she tried to stand up but it was getting harder and harder with each passing day.

"Let me help you" said Krillen and he grabbed 18's hand and pulled her up.

"I am so sick of this," said 18, as she made her way into the house "oh yeah, I did my message thing" she called over her shoulder. Krillen picked up the camcorder and followed his wife into the house.

"Are you comfy enough?" asked Krillen.

"Yes Krillen I'm fine," said 18 "so go get Marrons crib out of the car will you". Krillen nodded his head and rushed out side. When he came back he had about 6 boxes with him.

"What the hell did you buy Krillen?," asked 18 "you should know better than anyone we can't afford all that" 

"I know, but it's just a few essentials for the nursery" said Krillen

"Care to tell me what? Asked 18.

"Yeah, there's the crib, a changing table, a baby monitor, a mobile, a basinet and a car seat" said Krillen.

"I suppose we needed most of that" said 18 and she turned back to the TV

"I'll be in the nursery, if you need me just yell out" said Krillen, he kissed 18 on the tip of the nose and walked off up the stairs.

Krillen looked around the nursery and smiled, it was half painted pink and the other half was still white, he took out his roller and began to paint, before he knew it the walls were done.

"It looks good" said 18 from the doorway. Krillen spun around, shocked to hear his wife's voice.

"18 you should be resting" said Krillen.

"How many times do I have to tell you Krillen, I'm not a cripple" said 18

"I know, you're just pregnant, you've told me a billion times, but you still need to rest," said Krillen.

"I was resting, but I got board" said 18.

"I gotta go over the roof now," said Krillen. He pulled out a pot of white paint and tipped it into a tray, then he flew up to the roof and started to paint, since the room was only small, it didn't take him very long, 18 just stood and watched him the whole time. When he was finished he looked at 18 and she couldn't help laughing. He was covered in pink and white paint. He landed back on the plastic.

"What's so funny?" asked Krillen

"You're covered in paint" replied 18

"Oh, I suppose we should got have a shower than," said Krillen.

"We?" asked 18

"Yeah c'mon" said Krillen

"I'm not going in there with you, your all messy" said 18 and she walked off. Krillen smiled and headed off for the bathroom.

"Krillen, wake up right now" said 18 as she poked Krillen in the stomach.

"What?" asked Krillen sleepily.

"Are we still going to Bulma's house today?" asked 18. Krillen sat up and looked at 18, she had her eyes shut and her hair was falling across her face.

"God your beautiful" said Krillen as he brushed some hair off 18's face. 18 couldn't help laughing.

"Your such a softie" said 18

"I know" said Krillen. 

"You never answered my question" said 18

"Which one, you ask a lot" said Krillen.

"Are we going to Bulma's or not?" asked 18

"Oh that, well sure, if you want to that is" said Krillen. 18 sat up as best she could.

"Well if I didn't want to I wouldn't have asked, I really need to use her computer" said 18.

"Ok then" said Krillen.

Krillen never knew 18 was so good with computers, but then it occurred to him that he should've known. He watched while 18 sat in front of the monitor, furiously tapping away at the keyboard. She had the camcorder plugged into the computer and she appeared to be doing something to the movie.

"What are you doing 18?" asked Krillen

"Sshhhh, I'm busy Krillen" said 18

"Oh ok, sorry" said Krillen and he turned on the T.V

"Hey would you guys like to stay for dinner?" asked Bulma

"Uh, no thanks Bulma, I gotta get back to finish the nursery" said Krillen as 18 shut down the computer.

"Thanks for the offer though" said 18

"Hey anytime," said Bulma "did you finish the editing?" she asked. 18 held up a tape and waved it around.

"Yep" she said.

"Hey 18, I'm finished" called out Krillen as he looked around the now fully furnished nursery. 18 walked into the room and looked around. The walls were pink and so was the carpet, there was a big rug on the ground which had a rainbow on it. The crib was against the far wall, so was the change table. 18 walked over to the mobile that was hanging over the crib and wound it up, the music was beautiful.

"What do you think?" asked Krillen

"I love it" said 18

"Do you think Marron will like it?" asked Krillen

"I dunno, why don't you ask her she's definitely awake, I can feel her" said 18.

"What do you think princess, do you like your bedroom?" asked Krillen as 18 sat down in the rocking chair.

"I think she said yes," said 18.

A few weeks later 18 was lying in bed but she just couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. She looked across at Krillen he was sleeping soundly. Suddenly 18 felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she let out a cry of pain. Krillen heard and woke up.

"18 what's wrong?" asked Krillen. 18 was breathing heavily.

"I think the baby's coming," said 18 as she felt another pain "it really hurts". Before 18 had a chance to realise what was going on Krillen had dived for the phone and was waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

"Hello, capsule corp," said Bulma sleepily.

"Bulma get over here now, 18 thinks she's having the baby" said Krillen.

"Oh, alright, I can be there in 20 minutes" said Bulma.

"Can't you be any quicker?" asked Krillen.

"Listen Krillen, if 18 really has gone into labour I can assure you the baby wont become for a while yet it may be up to 6 hours or more" said Bulma and she hung up the phone. Krillen dropped the phone back on the hook and went to sit by his wife. 

"Bulma, will be here soon honey" said Krillen and he took 18's hands in his. 18 had decided a long time ago that she didn't want to go to hospital, she wanted to have the baby at home and she wanted Bulma to deliver it, she hated doctors, she just downright didn't trust any of them. At that moment 18 didn't seem to be in too much pain.

"Thank-you Krillen," said 18 and she sat up a little and kissed Krillen "do you want to know something?" asked 18

"Sure" said Krillen

"I love you Krillen" said 18

"I love you to 18" said Krillen and he kissed her again.

Krillen was downstairs getting 18 a glass of water when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open" he called.

"Hi Krillen, where is she?" asked Bulma

"Come with me" said Krillen and he lead Bulma up stairs.

"Thanks Krillen" said 18 as she took a big sip of water.

"Krillen would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" asked Bulma. Krillen hesitated for a while but after a lot of persuasion from 18, he finally left.

"Well 18 do you want the good news or the bad news?" asked Bulma.

"Um, good" said 18

"Ok, well the good news is you will have your baby by lunchtime tomorrow, the bad news is it's gonna hurt like all hell" said Bulma.

"You mean like I'm feeling right now" said 18. Bulma couldn't help laughing.

"Oh no no no no no, what I'm talking about is one million times worse" said Bulma

"Krillen what in the world are you doing sitting in the hallway at 3 in the morning?" asked Master Roshi as he came out of his room.

"Huh, oh I'm just waiting for Bulma to let me back in" said Krillen.

"Bulma, what's she doing here?" asked Roshi. Krillen stood up.

"18 gonna have her baby" said Krillen.

"Really, well best of luck then" said Roshi and he went down the stairs

Almost 4 hours later Bulma came out of the bedroom and crouched down next to Krillen, he was sound asleep although he didn't look to comfortable slumped up against the wall like that.

"Krillen" said Bulma quietly and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah" said Krillen, he was still half asleep.

"18 wants to see you" said Bulma

"Really," said Krillen, he was suddenly wide awake "is she ok?"

"She's doing just fine" said Bulma.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked Krillen as he came and sat beside 18.

"I am in an enormous amount of pain" said 18 though clenched teeth. Krillen brushed some hair of 18's face, it was bright red.

"How much longer?" asked 18

"Not much longer now 18, I'd say 30 minutes an hour at the most" replied Bulma. A few minutes later there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"I'll get it" said Krillen.

"Hi Master Roshi, what do you want?" asked Krillen.

"There is someone downstairs for you" said Master Roshi and he walked off.

"Be brave 18, I'll be back in a minute" said Krillen and he left.

"Hello" called out Krillen as he entered the lounge room.

"Hello Krillen" came the voice of a male. Krillen flicked on the lamp and almost had a heart attack when he saw who was leaning against the front door.

"What are you doing here 17, your sister told me you never wanted to see her again" said Krillen, he sounded shocked.

"I changed my mind" said 17

"Well you can't see her right now, your going to have to wait" said Krillen.

"And would you mind telling me just why I can't see 18?" asked 17

"Because she is going to have her baby any minute now" said Krillen. 17's eyes grew wide.

"Did you say baby?" asked 17

"Yes, she's upstairs in a lot of pain right now and if you don't mind I am going to go and make sure my wife is ok, you can wait in the hall" said Krillen and he went back upstairs.

"Quick Krillen get over here now" yelled Bulma as Krillen entered the room. Krillen ran over to 18 and took her hand.

"Ok 18 just a few more pushes" said Bulma.

"I can't," said 18 "it's to hard, I can't do it".

"C'mon 18, you have to, you've come way to far to turn back now" said Krillen. He wiped some tears off 18's cheeks and gave her a kiss. 18 squeezed her eyes shut, and yelled like there was no tomorrow, she was letting the whole world know how much pain she was in, then she pushed as hard as she could, a few minutes later a high pitched crying could be heard.

"You did it 18, I'm so proud of you" said Krillen.

"Congratulations 18, you have a beautiful baby girl" said Bulma. 18 wiped some sweat off her forehead and leaned back against the pillow.

"I am never doing that again" said 18, Krillen could tell how tired she was. Before Bulma had even finished cleaning Marron off, 18 had fallen asleep.

"Here you go Krillen" said Bulma, she handed Krillen his daughter.

"She's so beautiful" said Krillen

"I know," said Bulma "18 will be so proud"

"Should I let 18 sleep?" asked Krillen.

"Yeah, she's had a rough night, just let her rest for as long as she needs to" said Bulma.

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Krillen

"Sure" said Bulma. Krillen and Bulma walked out into the hallway and saw 17 leaning against the wall.

"What's he doing here?" asked Bulma.

"Relax," said Krillen "he just wants to see 18".

"Can I see her yet?" asked 17

"No, she's asleep, but you can see your niece if you want," said Krillen "her name's Marron".

"She doesn't even look like 18" said 17.

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Krillen

"Yeah I might as well, I've got nothing better to do" replied 17. Krillen gently rocked Marron in his arms and they all went downstairs. During breakfast Krillen heard a loud cry from upstairs.

"Krillen" yelled 18.

"Bulma, can you mind Marron?" asked Krillen

"Sure" said Bulma. Krillen surrendered his daughter to Bulma and raced upstairs.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" asked Krillen as he walked over to 18

"Where is Marron?" asked 18

"She's right here" said 17 as he walked into the room holding his sleeping niece in his arms. 18 gasped in shock.

"17 what the hell are you doing here?" asked 18

"I came to see you," replied 17 "now would you like to see your daughter or not?" asked 17.

"Hand her over" said 18 and she stretched her arms out. As soon as 18 held her daughter she felt the tears in her eyes, but she didn't care.

"What's wrong?" asked Krillen

"Nothing at all" replied 18

"Then why the tears, I remember you telling me you never cry," said Krillen

"Shut up," said 18 and she kissed Krillen on the forehead.

"Look at you and your happy little family," said 17.

"I'm so lucky" said 18

"Why, what's so good about having someone to look after 24 hours a day?" asked 17. 18 laughed.

"You'll understand one day" replied 18

"Yeah, well not today, I'm going, I'll come visit again some time. Bye" said 17 and he left.

"Marrons asleep" said 18.

"Here I'll put her in the basinet" said Krillen. He took his daughter and put her in the basinet on the other side of the room. 18 yawned loudly.

"Would you like some more sleep?" asked Krillen

"No, not really" replied 18. Krillen smiled and walked over to 18.

"Well I would, I'm tired" said Krillen. He jumped into bed next to 18 and layed down.

"Good night" said Krillen

"No, good morning" said 18

"That to" said Krillen. 18 rested her head on Krillens chest and they both fell asleep, only to be woken up again by Marron 20 minutes later.

"I've got her," said Krillen. 18 sat up and watched Krillen play with his daughter, she was so happy, despite the fact she was dead tired. She rubbed her eyes and continued to watch. Right now she was the happiest person in the whole world.

.The End.

Authors Note: There you go, that's it. Please R&R.


End file.
